One to Remember
by Stricker99
Summary: KaiXTala. Contains YAOI. Kai and Tala are in a relationship. One night they have a romantic moment and things get serious, until... Rated M for obvious reasons! OneShot R&R pleasee.


**One to Remember**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kai. H or Tala! **

**WARNING - One shot contains mostly yaoi and romance, KaiXTala.**

It was 1:30 in the morning, pitch black outside, only a few lamp post lights to light to path, and inside was only the light of the T.V present. He had no intention of going to sleep though; he wanted to lay in his arms forever. With his head on his chest he could hear his heartbeat. He was so happy, with a gleaming smile across his face. Everyone had thought of him as the quiet and UN expected beyblader. However, Kai Hiwatari was a totally different person around certain red haired Russian. He had known that his feelings were much stronger for Tala Ivanov then for anyone else, but he didn't ever think of telling anybody. However who knew that he would be sitting on the sofa, watching T.V. with his new boyfriend he had loved for ages. Tala's feelings towards Kai's were pretty much the same. Tala had always been a 'little' over protective of the blunette, it did get on Kais nerves a bit, but he never showed emotions round Tala because he didn't want Tala finding out that he blushed whenever Tala did an UN expected wink every now and then. Kais thoughts were interrupted by a whisper in his ear:

"Kai…"

"Hn,"

"I love you!"

Kai tried to hold back a blush, but failed and his whole face went red.

"I love you too Tala"

With a smile Tala kissed his forehead and rested his red hair on Kais hair. The hug was interrupted as Kai pulled away. He swung his leg around so that his legs were either side of Tala's hips. Tala tilted his head slightly as he was surprised, and looked incredible cute to Kai.

"_Aww, he looks so cute confused… so damn cute!" _

Kai gave smirk to Tala and pushed his lips against his boyfriends. He bit Tala's bottom lip, and Tala got the message. The red head opened his mouth, allowing Kai entry. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and it lasted for a long time. Neither of the wanted to stop and get some air. Oxygen was the last thing on both minds. Tala grabbed hold of Kais hips, and dug his nails into them, making Kai moan into the kiss. Tala loved that. Kai raised his hands and slipped them into the red hair of his lover. It was now Tala's turn to moan, so Kai gripped onto Tala's hair tightly, and Tala gave a slight moan. They both pulled away to get some oxygen, panting while looking into each other's eyes. Tala loved Kais eyes. The crimson colour shined in the light and it made them sparkle like a diamond. They were filled with beauty. Kai was admiring Tala's eyes.

They were a beautiful shade of blue, like the sea. Kai couldn't resist. The panting had stopped, and Kai out his arms around Tala's neck, and started to nibble. Leaving reddish marks along the way, Kai tried to find Tala's sweet spot. He wanted to hear the red head moan one more time. Kai bit down on the skin under his ear, and heard a big moan coming from his boyfriend. Kai had found the spot and smiled as he sucked the same spot on his neck, sure to leave a big red and purple mark later on. Tala still had hold of Kais hips, and slowly lifted his hands underneath Kais shirt. Moving his hands up and down Kais chest, he pinched and rubbed the sensitive nipples. This made Kai moan and stop sucking on Tala's neck. Tala got bored of little moans from his boyfriend. He wanted Kai to moan and shout at the top of his lungs. He moved his hands away and literally ripped Kais top off, throwing it onto the floor. He then started to unzip Kais pants. Kai noticed this; he gasped and blushed as he knew what Tala was going to do. He gave a sexy smirk and helped remove them. Tala giggled slightly, as he did when he was pushed their lips against each other's again. It was a much deeper kiss. Kai tucked on Tala's shirt, and the red head smiled in the kiss. He knew exactly what Kai wanted, but he wanted Kai to do it. He pulled away from Kai and said:

"By all means…"

Kai raised his eyebrow, but then realised it was an invitation to take Tala's shirt off. Kai nibbled at Tala's ear, making it go red and Tala held onto Kais back, digging his nails in. Kai felt slight pain in his back as Tala dug his nails into it. He slowly removed Tala shirt, and was shocked. He had never seen much a smooth, tanned body. Stopping himself from drooling, he butterflied kissed down Tala's chest, making the red head smile as he enjoyed the tongue against his body.

"You're so sexy Kai…"

"Believe me, you are too"

They both smiled to each other, and shared a more romantic kiss then a passionate one. Tala moved positions so that Kai was underneath him and that Tala was in the middle of his legs. Kai blushed slightly; he had never had boy/boy sex before. It was Tala's first time too.

"You blush a lot…"

Kai blushed even harder at what Tala said. Tala found it so adorable that right there on the spot he wanted Kai even more. Tala then removed his own pants, as he was getting a bit impatient. Both their members needed attention. They were both on the sofa in there boxers. Tala leaned down onto of Kai and they shared another kiss. Their hot body's met and they groaned as their hard members touched too. They looked at each other and smiled. Tala then grabbed Kais member from under his shorts and started to rub, teasing Kai. Kai moaned and moved his hips, wanting Tala to do more.

"Hmm…Tala, just…ugh please!"

Tala could see that Kai wanted more than to rub, but he wanted Kai to removed Kais boxers, so that they were around his ankles. Tala's eyes widened at Kais member. It was a bit bigger then he had expected, and he loved it. Tala licked his lips and started to like the tip of Kais member. Kai moaned out loud and pushed Tala's head down. He wanted more pleasure, he and his member craved it. Kai whimpered as Tala stopped and gave the member a final kiss, before slowly moving his head to Kais head, nose touching nose.

"Don't…stop there Tala! Please…"

"Oh my lovely, you have to beg me!"

"Tala please…I need…"

Kai tried to rub his attention craving member, but Tala grabbed his wrists and pinned them down. Kai moaned and whimpered again, before he begged more.

"PLEASE TALA…PLEASE do…anything!"

"You sure Kaisy?"

"YES! I WANT YOU, PLEASE…im begging you!"

This was music to Tala's ears. Kai seemed desperate. Seeing his lover underneath him, sweating, breathing heavily and begging. Tala needed it too, so he moved down to Kais member and began licking it, and then eventually put the whole thing into his mouth and began to suck. Kai moaned loudly and started to breath heavily. He was nearly there, so close. However, they heard the front door being unlocked and their eyes both widened as they saw Tyson and Max walk in. All 4 people were shocked. Tyson and Max froze on the spot, looking at two almost naked bodies on the sofa. Tala quickly got Kais member out of his mouth and heard a little, "ohhh" in his ear, coming from Kai. Max just gasped, while Tyson tried to speak.

"Ehm…we…erm…sorry…we interrupted…this…em, let's go Max!"

Max and Tyson ran out and slammed the door shut. Tala turned to Kai, and Kai was gasped, gob smacked you could say.

Tala started to laugh, and was then joined by Kai. The red haired Russian flopped his head down onto the chest of his lover and smiled while Kai rubbed his hands on Tala's back. Tala quickly got up and kissed Kais lips again.

"So Kai…where were we?"

**The End**

**This was my first EVER Yaoi i have written, sorry if it aint good to some, but go easy on me:P**


End file.
